Elysian Peace
For three years, the Volturi have left the Cullens alone, and the Supernatural world has been in an undeclared state of peace. Now, on the eve of Christmas, Aro has arranged for vampires and other creatures alike to celebrate the coming of winter and the holiday season with a masquerade ball at the Castle in Volterra. But the question remains, are his intentions good, or is something more sinister awaiting those who attend? General Plot Timeline Real Time Role Time Major Events Masquerade Ball The Attack on the Volturi Castle Kirima's Abduction Endymion's Abduction Jane & Joseph's Escape & Capture Torture of Jane & Joseph Jane's Awakening Caoidme's Attack Birth of Caius and Athenodora's Child Significant Characters Aro The unopposed leader of the Volturi, and the self proclaimed king of the vampire world in a whole. Role Aro host a masquerade ball at the Castle inviting many members of the vampire guard along with other Supernatural beings, claiming this as a peaceful event to celebrate the winter and holidays. However he ocristches an explosion during his own event, and arrack to har, these people and instil fear, a way of imposing his rule further, of not only the vampire world but the whole world. After the ball Aro discovers that two of his children had gone missing, one being Kirima who came back, and the other being Endymion; which devastated his mate. Not only this but a fugitive whom is part of the Coven who took his son was also at the ball with on of his guards, Jane. He had the two captured and detained, only for Joseph to be tortured for information, while he tried to locate the boy for his mate. Avery Kinoshita Aro's true mate, a vampire whom is part angel and fallen. Role Avery attended the masquerade held by her mate with the assumption that his desires for peace had been the truth. Though she had only been a vampire for a little over two years, she had seen the chaos that her kind could bring. However, when the castle was attacked, she started to have worries that her mate was involved in it. Once the chaos had settled down some, she stayed as close to her children as possible, keeping an eye on her son as her sister's child had just been taken. Sadly, Endymion was taken from right under her nose, by a member of the newly-rising, Neo-Romanian coven Endymion The youngest son of Aro and Avery. Role Endymion had been present at the masquerade where he had spent most of his time Audrina, when the castle was bombed Endymion was later seemed with his mother who was trying to clam his nerves and put him to bed. During this Endymion and his mother were attacked by a guard sent by the Romanian's. The guard kidnapped the boy after knocking his mother out,taking him back to his own masters as a way to control Aro, though it only bothered Avery thus forcing Aro under control. There the child was tortured and trained to be an obedient little toy. Threatened and hurt if he disobeyed in anyway. Kirima The eldest child of Aro and Asami, as well as the eldest of Aro's children in general. Role Kirima was present at the masquerade, although she did spend most of her time on her own, reading a book or sitting at a table by herself. For a few minutes, she saw Andrea and Seth dancing before the two disappeared inside his room to play, while she remained at the dancing place. Briefly, she met someone named Jeremy, who claimed to be a spy and to have information for Aro, but wary of him, Kirima didn’t lead him over to Aro and intended to talk with him about it later, but she never got the chance to. Before she knew it, the castle was under attack, and she quickly ran to find her mother and siblings. She had found her mother, Seth and Andrea, as well as her mother’s mate, Helios, but there was Euphrasie missing as she couldn’t find her anywhere. Although it wasn’t safe, Kirima went back inside in search for her sister. The next thing she does remember is being knocked unconscious and waking up someplace she didn’t know. She had been kidnapped by the Neo-Romanian Coven and was tortured for a while, before making her escape with her Seth’s help and a ghost both met on that day. It was on that day that Kirima discovered her power, the ability to see auras. That was how she knew there was someone there. The two hurried back to the castle helped by the ghost, and returned home safe and sound. A few days after returning, she fell ill and was taken to the infirmary, having Helios to help her on recovery. Then she spent some time with Seth and Aro, the three of them speaking about Didyme and how Seth could see her, while Kirima could see the colors of the ghost’s aura. Euphrasie Is the youngest daughter of Aro and Asami Role Euphrasie was present at the masquerade, though she spent most of her time with her mate Alec. A long time before the ball even begun Euphrasie had a vision of the castle being attacked, of her brother being abducted, but due to extensive time length between the vision and the vision and the masquerade she had forgotten all about it. Later after the ball and the attack, Euphrasie noticed Alec's younger sister Aurelie going to her mates room. Curious the girl listened in on their conversation learning about Joseph being there, and how he ran off along with Jane. Though Euphrasie did not tell her father, he eventually read her mind and she accidentally gave the couple away. Jane One of the Volturi guard members, favored by Aro and held dear by her siblings and mate. Known for being cold hearted and ruthless. Role "I was told you were dead Joseph." - Jane to Joseph Jane is first seen at the masquerade dancing with random vampires in order to keep up appearance as Aro request. Here she had a dance interrupted by a 'stranger' in a mask who turned out to be Joseph, her mate whom she had thought was dead. Upon discovering who he is Jane decides to run away with him, as Aro would have for sure had him killed otherwise. They were captured however by two of the guard, Felipe and Eric, after Euphrasie mistakenly gave their cover away. Forced into the dungeons they were tortured, Jane being forced to mostly watch as he mate was tortured and raped as a punishment for disobeying Aro. Towards the end of their captivity, before they managed to escape Jane's genetic makeup begin to change, she started to lose her strength, she was getting tired, and her eyes had started to change colors. Jane ended up losing the expert control she had over her powers and she found she was no longer a vampire. She could bleed, her heart beats, and she could sleep and cry and feel everything a human could. Unbeknownst to her she had awoken as a witch. Upon escaping her and Joseph fled to France. Joseph Petrovanov And ex-member of the Romanian Coven, Janes mate, and a fugitive according to Aro. Role Joseph was first seen at the masquerade ball centuries after Aro had order him to die and he had managed to escape. Pushed by the yearning of seeing his mate once more. Spotting Jane, he interrupted her dance, stealing her away. Jane figured out who he was, much to Josephs reluctance and after spending part of the night reconnecting the castle was blown up. Thanks to this they got separated, Joseph ran into Remus, whom he learned was Jane's younger sister Aurelie's mate. Soon he caught up with Jane and the two decided to run off, knowing Joseph would be sentenced to die if caught. "I knew what I was getting myself into the moment we met, Jane. You ever wonder why I don't have cutesy pet names for you? You aren't sweet, or darling. You are not a princess. Such names would degrade you. Sometimes you're like a cactus, but hell, I don't mind getting pricked a few times" - Joseph to Jane After running they were caught by Eirc, and Felipe and forced to return to the castle. Jane was punished for disobeying while Joseph was tortured for two reasons, one for being fugitive, and the second for information on Aro's missing son. Joseph didn't know anything, and Aro wanted to see him suffer, as well as have Jane put back in her place. During their time in captivity Joseph was raped by Audrey, and then later brutally raped by two unnamed males. He was also tortured in various way with hooks, and controlled to harm his mate. Upon escaping he and Jane fled to France. Pregnancies * Athenodora * Victoria Kindria Births * Caitlyn Hotaru Taru-Taru Teodora Hendrix born to Caius and Athenodora on January 10, 2011 * Alaina Jasmine Kindria Rosewood born to Liu and Victoria Rosewood on January 12, 2011 * Mallory Jade Kindria Rosewood born to Liu and Victoria Rosewood on January 12, 2011 Deaths Marriages Category:Roleplays